Kreia
Kreia war vor den Mandalorianischen Kriegen eine Jedi-Meisterin, welche für ihre unorthodoxen Lehrmethoden bekannt war, die auf der Grauen Philosophie der Grauen Jedi gründeten. Später schloss sie sich unter dem Namen Darth Traya den Sith an. Wegen ihres Betrugs am Orden der Jedi erhielt sie den Nachsatz „'Lady des Verrates'“. Kreia war Hüterin der Jedi-Archive und eine sehr geduldige Schülerin und später eine weise Meisterin. Aus Enttäuschung über die Jedi trat sie zur Dunklen Seite über und wurde zu einer Sith-Lady. Mit ihren Schülern Darth Sion und Darth Nihilus bildete sie das neue Sith-Triumvirat, wurde später jedoch aufgrund ihrer unterschiedlichen Ansichten von ihren Schülern bekämpft und ausgestoßen, sodass sie sich sowohl von den Jedi als auch von den Sith verraten fühlte. Deshalb wollte sie an der Macht selbst Rache üben, indem sie die Macht in der Galaxis zu vernichten versuchte, was ihr aber nicht gelang. Sie hoffte durch die Verbannte, eine mächtige Jedi, die sie einst traf, ihrer Rache näher zu kommen. Biografie Zeit als Jedi Kreia hatte eine sehr mysteriöse Persönlichkeit, über deren Vergangenheit kaum etwas bekannt war. Als Jedi erarbeitete sie sich den Rang einer Meisterin und bildete viele Schüler aus, unter anderem auch Revan. Es ist möglich, dass sie im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg mitgekämpft hat, des Weiteren bekleidete sie den Rang einer Hüterin der Jedi-Archive und war somit Vorgängerin von Atris. Wandlung zu Darth Traya Wann genau die ehemalige Jedi den Jedi-Orden verließ, ist nicht bekannt, wahrscheinlich in der Zeit kurz nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen. Wegen ihrer unorthodoxen Trainingsmethoden beschuldigte sie der Rat, am Fall ihres Schülers Revan Schuld zu sein. Aus diesem Grund wurde sie aus dem Orden ausgestoßen. Niedergeschlagen von der Entscheidung des Rates suchte sie eine Antwort für das Verhalten Revans und fragte sich, ob es an ihrem Glauben an die Graue Philosophie gelegen hatte. Daher versetzte sie sich in Revan und reiste an die Orte, an denen ihr Schüler einst gewesen war, und versuchte so, eine Antwort zu finden. Ihre Reise endete auf Malachor V, einer unwirtlichen, asteroidenähnlichen Welt. Als sie die unteren Schichten des Planeten durchsuchte, stieß sie auf eine hohe Konzentration der Dunklen Seite und gab sich ihr hin. Der eigentliche Grund für ihr Wechseln zur Dunklen Seite war die Enttäuschung über die Jedi, aber genau wie Revan durch seine Taten in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen beeinflusst worden war, wurde sie an diesem Ort so beeinflusst, dass sich ihre Grau-Einstellung durch die Dunkle Seite schließlich zu einer dunklen Gesinnung wandelte. Wie Revan vor ihr wurde sie an diesem Ort zum Sith-Lord und nahm den Titel Darth Traya an. miniatur|links|Kreia als sie ein zweites Mal betrogen wurde Auf Malachor V hatte sie somit ihre Antworten auf die Frage nach Revans Übertritt zur Dunklen Seite gefunden, denn an jenem Ort war die Trayus-Akademie, ein alter Ausbildungsort der Sith mit Zugang zum dunklen Kern des Planeten, in dem viele der dunkelsten Geheimnisse der Sith zu finden waren. Sie konnte in der Akademie viel über die Sith lernen und erkannte, was ihr Schüler damals in der Akademie gelernt hatte, nämlich eine gefährlichere und "mächtigere" Macht, mit der er die Republik leicht betrügen und ein riesiges Sith-Imperium errichten könne. So war der hilfsbereite gerechte Revan verschwunden und Kreia glaubte, dass er etwas Wichtigeres und Größeres erkannt hatte als Mitgefühl und Toleranz, sodass sie den Fall ihres Schülers letztendlich als Aufstieg und Machtzuwachs empfand. Mit diesen Überzeugungen nahm Traya die Ausbildung in der Trayus Akademie wieder auf, um eine neue Generation von Sith zu erschaffen. Nach einiger Zeit traf sie Gleichgesinnte, die den Sith Orden wieder zum Leben erwecken wollten; ihr schlossen sich Darth Nihilus und Darth Sion an. Als sich die Jedi wegen der neuen Sith-Herrschaft zurückzogen, gingen die Meinungen der drei auseinander: Darth Traya hatte wie ihr Schüler Darth Revan die Ideale, ein Sith-Imperium aufzubauen, während Darth Nihilus nur destruktiv dachte und so seinen Machthunger stillen wollte und Darth Sion seine verhassten Jedi jagte. Aufgrund ihrer ähnlichen Einstellungen stürzten die beiden Schüler ihre Meisterin, sodass sie nun nicht nur von den Jedi, sondern auch von den Sith betrogen worden war. Wegen ihres Wissens um die Macht konnte Kreia Geschehnisse in der Zukunft gut abschätzen und machte keine der beiden Seiten für ihren Betrug verantwortlich, sondern dieses Konstrukt, das das Leben der Galaxis unter Kontrolle habe und von dem sie sich umso mehr betrogen fühlte. Sie fasste also den Entschluss, dass sie diesen willkürlichen und unkontrollierbaren Gott, wie sie die Macht erlebte, für immer vernichten würde, weil ihr klar wurde, dass der Konflikt zwischen der Hellen und der Dunklen Seite niemals enden und die Galaxis ins Chaos stürzen würde. Kreia und die Verbannte miniatur|rechts|Kreia spricht zu der Verbannten. Die Republik und die Jedi waren durch die mandalorianischen Kriege und das Gemetzel auf Katarr sehr geschwächt, weshalb sich die Jedi aus Furcht vor der endgültigen Vernichtung ihres Ordens vor den Sith verbargen. Bald darauf entdeckte Kreia eine der letzten Jedi, die es in der Galaxis noch gab, die Verbannte. Mithilfe der ebenfalls aus dem Orden ausgeschlossenen Jedi glaubte Kreia, ihre Pläne verwirklichen zu können. Zwischen ihnen entwickelte sich rasch ein Band durch die Macht, sodass beide Gedanken und Gefühle miteinander teilen konnten. Kurz nach Kreias Eintreffen auf der Ebon Hawk dem Schiff, auf dem sich die Verbannte befand, steuerte das beschädigte Schiff ,mit den beiden bewusstlosen Jedi an Bord, die Minen von Peragus an. Die Verbannte befand sich in einem künstlichen Schlaf, da ihr Gesundheitszustand sehr kritisch war, und Kreia, die sich an Bord geschlichen hatte, schien tot zu sein. Durch den Astromechdroiden T3-M4 konnte das Raumschiff soweit repariert werden, dass es auf Peragus notlandete. Einige Tage später erwachte die Verbannte in einem Kolto-Tank, der ihrer Genesung diente; Kreia hatte man hingegen ins Leichenhaus gebracht, da man sie für verstorben hielt. Kurz nach dem Erwachen der Verbannten und einem kurzen Gespräch mit der inzwischen ebenfalls erwachten Kreia fing die Verbannte an, die Minen zu durchsuchen. Die Räume waren menschenleer und in der Einrichtung lagen die Überreste getöteter Minenarbeiter, worauf die Verbannte sie durchsuchte und nur noch einen Gefangenen namens Atton Rand lebend vorfand. Kurz darauf dockte das republikanische Schiff Harbinger an der Station an und es stellte sich bald heraus, dass das Schiff von Darth Sion und Sith Attentätern geentert worden war, um nach der Verbannten zu suchen. So kam es, dass sich Kreia ihrem ehemaligen Schüler stellen musste. Im Kampf trennte dieser ihr die Hand ab, was die gesuchte Jedi durch das Band zwischen ihnen spürte, jedoch gelang der sich Duellierenden zusammen mit Atton und der Verbannten knapp die Flucht vor Sion mit der Ebon Hawk, bei der die Minen gesprengt wurden. Nachdem Kreia daraufhin die Verbannte als ihre Schülerin angenommen hatte, konnte sie ihr Vorhaben geheim halten, obwohl ihr sogar einige Fragen über ihre Herkunft gestellt wurden. Während der vorsichtigen Ausbildung zeigte sie ihrer Schülerin, dass die Moral der Einwohner in der Galaxis viel komplexer war als die sture Einteilung in hell und dunkel. miniatur|links|Kreia ohne KapuzeDie Verbannte erstarkte mit der Zeit immer mehr und so auch die Republik. So schlossen sich ihr viele weitere Gefolgsleute an, von denen die meisten stark in der Macht waren, von denen jedoch viele Kreia recht negativ gegenüberstanden. Diese konnten leicht von der Meisterin manipuliert werden, indem Kreia unterstützend durch ihr gemeinsames Band sogenannte "Echos" ausstieß. Der Rache-Plan wurde mit der Macht der Verbannten und dem Wissen der Meisterin über Darth Nihilus im Geheimen weiter ausgearbeitet. Am Ende ihrer Reise mit der Verbannten hatte Kreia eine Möglichkeit gefunden, die Galaxis von der Macht zu reinigen. Durch Unheil das "Wunden" im Universum hinterließ, war die Macht an manchen Stellen nur sehr schwach oder gar nicht zu vernehmen. So konnte sie Echos in der Macht wirken, welche sie über die Verbannte steuerte und ausströmte. Ihr erstes Echo stieß sie während ihrer Reise mit der Verbannten aus und studierte ihre Folgen in der Trayus Akademie. Sie präzisierte diese Echos noch weiter. Durch das Ausstoßen dieser Echos wurden machtverbundene Personen wie Jedi von der Macht abgeschnitten. Personen, die nicht stark genug waren, sich freiwillig von der Macht zu trennen, hatten es aus ihrer Sicht nicht verdient zu leben. Sie war der Überzeugung, dass durch ihre Rache das Leben vieler zukünftigen Lebewesen gerettet werden könne, da somit der ewige Kampf zwischen den Jedi und den Sith beendet sei. Kreia reiste mit der Verbannten weiter, um nach verbliebenen Jedi-Meistern zu suchen. Währenddessen manipulierte sie die Verbannte weiter, damit sie ihre seltene Fähigkeit des Echo-Übertragens weiter ausbauen konnte. In der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine machte Kreia die Verbannte mit ihren Zielen vertraut, tötete die dort von der Verbannten versammelten Jedi-Meister und ließ sie die Verbannte besinnungslos durch einen Machttrick in der Akademie zurück. Anschließend reiste die wiedergeborene Darth Traya nach Telos IV und bekehrte die Jedi Atris zur Dunklen Seite. Atris glaubte, sie sei die "zweite Darth Traya" und die Erbin von Kreias Mächten, doch die Verbannte konnte sie in der Telos Akademie besiegen. In Wahrheit hatte die echte Darth Traya Atris dazu benutzt, die Verbannte zu ihr zu locken, damit sie ihren Willen brechen und die Macht ein für allemal vernichten konnte. Nach der Schlacht von Telos IV, in der die Verbannte Darth Nihilus tötete, reiste sie nach Malachor V, um dort Darth Traya aufzuspüren. Der ebenfalls dort anwesende Darth Sion war durch subtile Manipulationen seitens Traya erneut auf ihre Seite gezogen worden. Die Verbannte konnte den Willen von Darth Sion brechen und dieser starb, geschwächt von seinen Verletzungen. Zuvor warnte er die Verbannte jedoch noch, dass Darth Traya mit ihr genau dasselbe vorhabe, was sie ihm angetan hat. Im Zentrum der Trayus Akademie, dem Trayus-Kern, traf die Verbannte schließlich auf Darth Traya und konnte ihre noch verbliebene Hand ebenfalls abtrennen. Daraufhin benutzte die nunmehr händelose Traya telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf, um gegen die Verbannte zu kämpfen. Durch die sonstigen Verwundungen starb Darth Traya kurz darauf. Sie gab der Verbannten jedoch noch eine Deutung der Zukünftigen Geschehnisse mit auf den Weg und sagte, sie solle sich Revan anschließen. Sie sagte kurz vor ihrem Tod, dass die Ideale der Verbannten richtig waren und ihre Rache falsch gewesen sei und sagte ihr, dass sie die Verbannte dafür schätzte. Persönlichkeit miniatur|rechts|Kreia mit verdeckten AugenKreia war selbstsicher, manipulativ und achtete stets auf die Absichten und Vorhaben anderer. Kreia lehrte die Verbannte, auf die Interessen und Vorhaben anderer nicht einzugehen und ihren Willen zu beeinflussen. Sie ärgerte sich über unterscheidungslose Barmherzigkeit, da sie der Ansicht war, dies schade der Anreicherung angeborener psychischer Kräfte. Sie empfand Mitgefühl und Hilfe gegenüber anderen als schlecht, da man ihnen ihr Dasein künstlich erleichterte und sie danach noch weniger in der Lage waren, sich um sich selbst zu kümmern. Durch den Betrug durch ihre engsten Verbündeten erwartete sie stets das schlechteste und schlimmste von anderen. Als die Zahl der Gefolgsleute der Verbannten zunahm, manipulierte Traya sie, um sie als Werkzeuge ihrer Rache einsetzten zu können. Sie beeinflusste ihre Loyalität, in dem sie sie erpresste. Zum Beispiel las sie in Atton Rands Gedanken und erfuhr von seiner dunklen Vergangenheit und benutzte dieses Wissen, um ihn zu erpressen und ihn in den Dienst der Verbannten zu stellen. Und sie verunsicherte Canderous Ordo, den neuen Mandalore, durch ihr Wissen um seine Zusammenarbeit mit Revan und forderte so einen Beweis, dass er loyal zur Verbannten stand. Als Meisterin des Betrugs schreckte sie auch nicht davor zurück, die Unwahrheit zu sagen. So log sie die Verbannte an und erzählte ihr, dass die Jedi ihre Macht geraubt hätten, damit die Verbannte die Jedi aufspürt und ihnen die Falschheit ihrer Lehren offenbart. Man könne nicht immer die richtige Entscheidung treffen, wenn man nur den Jedi-Kodex beachtet. Auf Onderon log sie Colonel Tobin über die Existenz zahlreicher Jedi auf Telos IV an. Sie sagte ihm das, weil sie wusste, das sein wahrer Meister Darth Nihilus war und wusste, das er wegen seines Hungers nach Macht die Akademie der Jedi auf Telos IV angreifen würde. Dies lenkte Nihilus von der Tatsache ab, dass die Verbannte mit einigen ihrer Gefolgsleute Nihilus Schiff betreten hatte, mit dem Ziel, ihn zu töten, was ihnen in dem darauf folgenden Kampf auch gelang. Kreia war keine "Hexe", als was die meisten Verbündeten der Verbannten sie ansahen. Sie war äußerst besonnen, was vor allem dann offenbar wurde, wenn sie sich alleine mit der Verbannten unterhielt. Obwohl Traya intelligent und eine Meisterin der Manipulation war, erkannte sie, dass ihre Thesen sowohl von den Jedi als auch von den Sith als Fanatismus angesehen werden würde und sie achtete deshalb stets darauf, dass niemand ihre Vorhaben herausfinden würde. Deswegen hielt sie sich eher im Hintergrund, um sich vor anderen machtsensitiven Personen zu verstecken und nicht aufzufallen. Nur durch vorsichtige Andeutungen konnte sie die Verbannte so manipulieren, dass sie ihren Überzeugungen folgte (ohne Kreias eigentliches Ziel zu wissen). Kreia ist in gewisser Weise mit Darth Sidious zu vergleichen, ähnlich wie Revan im Vergleich zu Darth Vader. Ihre Fähigkeiten unbemerkt durch gezielte Einflüsse Geschehnisse zu lenken und durch Verwirrung und Hinterhalt misstrauische Personen in die Irre zu führen sind durchaus vergleichbar mit den Fähigkeiten von Sidious, auch wenn dieser andere Absichten hatte. Fähigkeiten und Erscheinung miniatur|links|Kreia benutzt telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf. Kreia beherrschte Telekinetischen Lichtschwertkampf. Sie konnte durch die Macht drei Lichtschwerter in der Luft nach ihrem Willen kreisen lassen. Jedoch musste sie darauf achten, dass der Angreifer nicht an sie selbst herankommt, denn dann konnte sie die Angriffe nicht mehr abwehren. Sie beherrschte jedoch auch normalen Lichtschwertkampf. Ihre Augen schienen beschädigt, doch sie waren wegen des geringen Gebrauchs einfach zurückgebildet. Sie beherrschte meisterlich die Fähigkeit des Macht-Entzuges, mit der sie gegen mehrere Sith Attentäter gleichzeitig kämpfen konnte. Sie war ebenfalls meisterhaft in mentaler Beeinflussung und Manipulation. Sie konnte sich durch ihre hinterhältigen Fähigkeiten die Vorherrschaft in der Trayus Akademie sichern (obwohl sie anschließend gestürzt wurde) und die Jedi und Sith durch geschickte Entscheidungen entblößen und sie für ihre Zwecke nutzen. Kreia war es außerdem möglich, durch vorausschauendes Denken und Erkennen von vielen Zusammenhängen weit in die Zukunft zu blicken. Trotzdem konnte sie ihre Niederlage und ihren Tod in der Trayus Akademie nicht sehen. Sie konnte die Zukunft also nur ahnen, nicht voraussagen. Hinter den Kulissen *Kreias Sithname Darth Traya, ist vermutlich von „Traitor“ oder „Betrayal“, den englischen Wörtern für Verräter und für Betrug/Verrat abgeleitet. Auch der Namenszusatz „Lord of Betrayal“ deutet darauf hin. *In der New Essential Chronology ist sowohl von Darth Traya als auch von Darth Kreia die Rede und macht aus Kreia und ihrem Sith-Namen zwei Personen. *Ursprünglich sollte Atris den Namen Darth Traya tragen, und auf Malachor V von der Verbannten getötet werden. Doch dies wurde später aus dem Spiel geschnitten *Da Kreia vor und in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen eine Jedi-Meisterin war, trug sie auch damals ein Lichtschwert. Aus den bisher bekannten Informationen kann man vermuten, dass Kreia den Weg einer Jedi-Gesanden eingeschlagen hat, da sie (nach dem uns bekannten Kanon) ein grünes Lichtschwert hatte. Ein weiterer Beweis, dass sie den Weg einer Gesandten gefolgt sein könnte ist, dass sie den Telekenetischen Lichtschwertkampf beherrschte, wodurch starke Konzentration der Macht vonnöten ist. Synchronsprecher Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' cs:Darth Traya el:Kreia en:Darth Traya es:Kreia fi:Kreia fr:Dark Traya it:Kreia pt:Kreia ru:Крея sv:Darth Traya tr:Darth Traya Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Darth Revans Sith-Imperiale Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Gesandte Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi-Chronisten Kategorie:Graue Jedi Kategorie:Gefallene Jedi Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Legends